Fuck
by teresa812
Summary: Me llamo Hinata Hyuga y les contaré de como me enamore del más perro de los perros.. El delincuente Naruto Uzumaki! Bueno no todo es como los cuentos de adas! Todo puede pasar! Léanlo!
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son míos!  
Lenguaje: alto rango!  
Pareja: Naruhina!

- Capitulo uno (prólogo):

Me llamo Hinata Hyuga, tengo 16 años, voy por los 17, soy de tez blanca (bueno no exageremos haha), ojos perlas, cabellos negros que a la luz son azulados, mido 1.68, buen cuerpo, ...bueno, tengo el mejor cuerpo JA! soy sincera, eh.. esta mejor que el de la pelo de chicle y la zorra de ino haha. Mi carácter.. Mmmh como explicarlo.. Antes era una mojigata, bueno esto hasta los 13 años, ahora soy una total perra, ósea si soy la peor, no se cómo paso, pero paso, soy la mejor, tengo buen gusto, mi familia es de dinero y como buena hija de papi tengo todo lo que quiero! Soy muy especial.. Ósea no me gusta cualquier cosa! Tiene que ser de clase! Y buenoooo estudió en el mejor colegio de toda  
Tokio. Mi mejor amiga se llama Miranda, y mi peores enemigas son Sakura Haruno mejor dicha como pelo de chiche o tabla de surf, enamoradissima de Sasuke, y Ino Yamanaka ósea la rubia oxigena o simplemente la zorra! JA esas perras! Después esta el guapo ósea el churrissimo Sasuke Uchiha, el más popular, con el perdí mi virginidad a los 14 años, ósea primero pensaba que me había enamorado pero después me di cuenta que sólo lo necesitaba para follar, aja, somos muy amigos en la cama, el piensa que tenemos algo más que eso, bueno que lo siga pensando, jaja! aunque tiene su lado oscuro, sinceramente no eh querido indagar tanto porque no es que me interese, pero un día cuando estábamos en pleno acto recibió una llamada de un amigo, cual era su nombre..mmm.. Raruto..maruto.. Bueno no le preste atención, el echo es que sacó una pistola y se fue! Ósea me dejo caliente en la cama! Pero que mierda! Ese perro! Bueno no importa, continuemos.. Kiba Inuzuka, ósea chico perro, esta obsesionado conmigo, claroooo obsesionado a follarme cuando el quiere! JA! Sisi lo admito esté chico esta bueno, y sólo lo utilizo cuando Sasuke no está disponible.. Neji Hyuga, mi primo, cubito de hielo, es un celoso! Tiene novia, la santa Teten Ama, ja me chupa las bolas esa perra! Buenoo que aburrido! Iniciara un nuevo año, puff, claro! Y como buena Hyuga tengo que ser la mejor! Bye...

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, tengo 18 años, piel un poco bronceada, rubio, ojos azules, mido 1.80, mujeriego, si me gustan las mujeres, sobretodo follarmelas, no creo en el amor y no creo encontrar a la mujer que me lo haga encontrar, prefiero pasar de cama en cama, beber, fumar, y drogarme. Tengo dinero para que mentir, me cago en dinero, gracias a mi trabajo, no me quejó me gusta hacer lo que hago, vender droga, matar, y mucho más, mi compañero o mejor dicho mi mejor amigo-rival Sasuke Uchiha esta conmigo en esto, aunque sí tengo que admitir que se está volviendo en un gilipollas porque ya de hace tiempo que no me para de hablar de una chica llamada Hinata o algo así, siempre dice que es la mejor, y que se está enamorando, pero hace más o menos una semana se ha enterado de que esta se está metiendo con otro y lo quiere matar porque es suya y blablabla, haha el y sus huevadas, como buen amigo lo tengo que ayudar, seguramente esta chica le está haciendo unas buenas mamadas para que lo tenga así de enamorado jaja, sinceramente no me interesa, sólo estoy pensando el la follada que me voy hacer con la puta de Shion, hay esa perra está bien buena de veras!

Bueno chicos esté es el capitulo uno o mejor dicho un prólogo haha, es mi primera historia que hago! Faltas ortográficas lo se, lo se, discúlpenme, espero que les gusté, comenten y díganme ideas! Porfis! Pronto subiré otro capitulo! Espero que les guste! Ah es un naruhina! BYE! : )


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

Era sábado por la noche, la música sonaba por todas partes en una de las casas más cool de toda Tokio. Licor y olor a marihuana por doquier. Pero esta no era una fiesta como las de siempre.. Se preguntarán porque? Bueno primero que nada había una perra vestida igual que yo! JA! A Hinata Hyuga nadie le copia! Y peor aún cuando a esa naca le quedaba tan mal el vestido, pero no hay nada que yo no puedo arreglar con una buena bebida caída por "casualidad" sobre ese vestido jaja! Segundo en esta fiesta no conocía casi a nadie, y se preguntarán porque?! Simple, como decía primero no es una fiesta común como todas las otras, no está, es peor, si! Sasuke me trajo acá según el para que conozca la gente con quien anda porque desde que me di cuenta que era uno de esos delincuentes te-mato-con-solo-mirarme no para de decirme que soy importante, y que me protegería de todos lo que me toquen, hasta de los que me miran! Jaaaa! Cómo sí me importara, lo único que quiero es que me lleve a un cuarto y me follé duro, esa es la única relación que hay entre nosotros, y no se porqué todavía no se lo mete en esa cabeza! Tercero, otro motivo por lo cual esta fiesta es diferente es que voy a conocer a ese tal Raruto o Garuto o como sea que se llama, como si me importara, ya tengo siguiente con Sasuke delincuente, como para que me valla a presentar unos de sus amigos delincuentes, ja! Yo no me juntos con esos, Sasuke es la excepción porque me da lo que quiero jaja! Y bueno ahora estoy en la barra tomándome un drink esperando a Sasuke! Ese estúpido me ha dejado sola acá, con todas esas caras de babosos que me comen con la mirada! Pero saben que? Ya me harte de esperarlo! Me largo, seguramente me habrá dejado para drogarse o que se yo!

-Gracias por el drink- decía al chico de la barra a la ora de irme al chico, no quería ser maleducada, me caía bien!

Antes de salir del todo de esa casa me dirigí al baño, tenía una urgente necesidad! No se cuánto habré tomado y ya no me aguanto! Subí por las escaleras repletas de personas comiéndoselas como si no hubiera un mañana! "Ahyyy Sasuke porque me dejaste sola?! Ahora estuviéramos pasándola bien!" Fue lo que pensé al ver a toda esa gente!  
Antes de alcanzar el baño escuche un gruñido, y como buena curiosa que soy fui para ver lo que pasaba.

-sii.. sigue! mmh.. mas poor favor!- eran los gritos de una chica. "Ah bien ahora me toca escuchar esto! Kami! Qué eh echo de malo para merecerme esto! Ósea cómo es posible que esa naca se la esté pasando mejor que yo?!" Fue lo que pensé! Era mejor irme de ese lugar inmediatamente! ..Antes de salir choqué con un cuerpo! Pero que mierda! Cuándo me giré para decirle unas cuantas me quede petrificada! Si como oyeron señores! Parecía una piedra! Kami! Creo que hasta con la boca abierta estaba! Ósea yo! A mi! A Hinata Hyuga nunca le a pasado esto! Y sólo por ver a un par de ojos azules con unos cabellos rubios que competirían con el mismísimo sol! Podía escuchar mi corazón! Mierda! Pero que me esta pasando?!

-Disculpa estás bien?- me dijo ese dios griego, con la voz más sexy que eh escuchado en mi vida! Siento que voy a morir! No se cuánto habré estado mirándolo como estúpida!

-Oye te encuentras bien? Estas roja como un tomate- dijo, mierdaaaa que le digo!

-E..eh?..- pero que mierda Hinata! Tu puedes! No puedes decirle sólo un "eh"- sisi..me..en..en..cuentro bien..gra..cias..- ok Hinata te haz llevado el premio al mejor tartamudeo del mundo! Que idiota por diossss!

-Bueno entonces bien, me tengo que ir, mi amigo me esta esperando impaciente porque me tiene que presentar a su novia y eh perdido demasiado tiempo, adiós- dijo antes de mirarme intensamente con esos ojos penetrantes y girarse para luego irse. Siento que me estoy por caer! Mi piernas parecen gelatina! Me tengo que ir en este momento! Este chico me ha calentado todo! Hasta el corazón de piedra que tengo! Pero no, no lo puedo permitir! JA! Bueno menos mal que esta es la primera y única vez que lo veo! Me voy! Y así fue como me fui de esa fiesta de delincuentes! Me pregunto si ese chico también lo será.. No, no lo creo! No es porque halla estado allí debe ser uno de ellos, no, no, claro que no, es un ángel no un demonio.. Pero que mierda estoy pensando! A mi me basta sólo Sasuke! Si, sólo el, para follar obviamente, bueno algunas que otras veces también Kiba.. Como será ese chico en la cama? Mmh, no me lo puedo imaginar! Bastaaaa! Tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Otra noche, otra fiesta, otras mujeres! Como de costumbre! Bueno tampoco tanto, porque? Si, porqué a mi amigo el gillipollas Sasuke ha decidido presentarme a su noviecita, me importa una mierda conocerla, esta noche quiero sólo follar! Ahora me encuentro hablando con algunos socios, se que Sasuke ha tenido que salirse de la fiesta dejando a su noviecita por ahí, por algunos asuntos pendientes, me dijo que la tenga observada por sí algún imbécil se le acerca, bueno ya esto terminando esto y voy para abajo!  
Saliendo de la habitación me dirijo al pasillo para tomar la escalera! Pero al voltear, paró la mirada en una chica con un vestido sexy que le hace resaltar sus formas bien pronunciadas, sinceramente me la follaria en este momento, bueno ahora no tengo tiempo, tengo que observar la noviecita de mi amigo, sigo adelante con mi paso y fue en eso donde choco con la chica sexy, cuando se voltea me pierdo un momento en sus ojos, color perla, son hermosos, su cabello negro aunque parecen azulados, mi mirada cae después en sus senos, son perfectos, y de ahí en sus buenas piernas, estoy por tener una erección, mierda! A esta chica la tendría todos los días en mi cama! Pero que mierda pienso?! No puedo tener sólo una chica!

-Disculpa te encuentras bien?- pregunto, quiero escuchar su voz, para imaginar como sería cuando gritará mi nombre cuando me la estoy follando. Pero no obtengo respuesta.

-Oye te encuentras bien? Estas roja como un tomate- digo, quiero escucharla!

-E..eh?..- dice, por fin hablo, aunque no se escuchaba bien -sisi..me..en..en..cuentro bien..gra..cias..- dice, creo que es tímida, aunque con el vestido que usa lo dudó, ni modo, no tengo tiempo, todo por culpa de Sasuke, hubiera querido pasar un buen rato.

-Bueno entonces bien, me tengo que ir, mi amigo me esta esperando impaciente porque me tiene que presentar a su novia y eh perdido demasiado tiempo, adiós- digo, no quiero que piense que voy a vigilar a la novia de mi amigo, antes de irme la miro de pies a cabeza otra vez y me maldigo por no quedarme con ella, ese maldito de Sasuke! Me debe una!

Esto es una total mierda! Porque? No encontraba a la puta novia de Sasuke, después llega este cabrón jodiendome la vida por no tenerla vigilada y porque se me escapo!  
Quiero follar mierda, esa ojiperla me ha calentado demasiado!  
Estoy buscando una presa a la que me pueda bajar esta calentura! Bingo! A dos metros está la perra de Shion, bueno mejor me voy a divertir!

20 minutos después, nos estábamos revolcando en la cama, ahora ella está que me monta como buena perra que es!  
-AH! Naa..ruu..tooo! AH AH! SI! MAS!- grita como si la estuvieran matando jajaj! Gracias ah esta perra ya no estoy tan caliente, pero no me puedo quitar esos ojos perlas de la cabeza! Pero que mierda?! ..

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dejen comentarios, críticas, ideas, de todo! :)


End file.
